Hidden Desires
by SheIsMySin
Summary: Hermione meets up with her old mentor and old feelings return. What will Hermione do, what will Minerva think? Please read and review. Rewritten, because I was unhappy with it...
1. Seeing an old friend

Chapter 1

It has been six long years since Hermione Granger graduated from Hogwarts. After graduating, she went on to university and got her degrees in Transfiguration. Therefore, when she heard there was a job opening at Hogwarts, she sent in her application.

It was an ordinary mid august day, sun-shining, birds chirping. Hermione had just sat down to read a book when Susan, her owl, delivered the post. Aside from the predictable bills, Hermione noticed she had received a letter from Hogwarts. She set her other mail aside and opened up her Hogwarts letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am delighted to report to you that you have been accepted as the new Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. When I was informed that I would be the new Headmistress, I had hoped that you would be the one to receive my previous position: Not only as Transfigurations teacher but also as Head of Gryffindor House. I would also be honored if you would be my Deputy Headmistress. I do ask that you arrive at Hogwarts within the next week, so that you will have adequate time to settle in before the new term starts. School does not start for about two weeks so you should have plenty of time to get re-acquainted. Hope to see you soon!_

_Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall _

Hermione was so ecstatic; she had always wanted to work at Hogwarts. To take the place of Minerva McGonagall as Transfigurations professor, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress is such an honor. Hermione was so eager to see her adored mentor and to get back to Hogwarts. She packed all of her things right away and decided to leave tomorrow.

Hermione awoke at about 9:30 the next morning with excitement and anticipation. Rising, she stretched, working the sleep and lethargy from her muscles as she moved from the bedroom to the bathroom for her morning shower, taking extra care to make sure she would be squeaky clean. When she was finished, she snatched a warm fluffy towel from the shelf and dried off. After she was dry, she changed into the outfit she decided to wear, a black knee-length pencil skirt, black V-neck shirt, black blazer and a pair of black dress heels for good measure. It was around 1:00 pm when she finally finished getting ready. She had this nagging feeling that she was forgetting something, so she took one last look around her apartment to make sure she did not forget anything. After she had made sure everything was in order, she apparated to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Within seconds, she appeared at the large wooden front doors. She knew that it was now or never, gulped hard and said, "Here we go", as she strolled inside. It was exactly how she remembered it; everything was the same as it was all those years ago. Hermione could not wait to see all of her old professors, but she knew exactly whom she wanted to see first.

She wandered through the corridors, giving her self a kind of mini tour, until she ended up at the enormous granite gargoyle statue. She was so nervous her entire body was quivering. She fixed her hair and straightened out her clothes. Finally, after about five minutes of standing there, she mustered up the nerve to speak the password, "Sherbet Lemon". The statue stirred, spiraled upwards and revealed the spiral staircase beneath it. Hermione nervously hiked up the staircase. After walking for what seemed to be forever, she finally reached the top and stepped out in front of the large mahogany doors; she took an enormous breath and knocked on the door. Almost without delay, she heard that unmistakable voice say, "Come in". Hermione pushed open the door and walked in. She saw her old professor sitting at her desk rummaging through paperwork. She gently closed the door behind her.

"Hello professor", Hermione said, just as she had done so many times before.

Minerva glanced up from her paperwork. When she saw who it was, a huge smile formed on her face.

"Hermione, it's so good to have you back!" Minerva exclaimed as she stood up, walked over to Hermione and gave her big warm, friendly hug.

"Well we have a lot to catch up on, would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" Minerva asked.

"Sure, I'd love to!" replied Hermione.

Minerva escorted Hermione through a door in the back of her office. Hermione realized that they were now in Minerva's private rooms. She was astounded at the decor'. The color of the walls was a deep shade of red with gold moldings on the tops and bottoms of the walls. Bookshelves lined the walls of one of the side rooms; Hermione figured that to be the library or study. In the living room, striking artworks were tastefully arranged on the walls, not that she expected anything less from her mentor. What caught Hermione's eye was the room behind the living room. She noticed that there was an enormous four-poster bed. The bed, lavishly adorned with a black bedspread and black sheets and pillowcases, looked very alluring. The bed was enclosed with sheer white curtains; the curtains were left open on one side to get in and out, which was how Hermione saw inside. Hermione quickly drew her attention back to Minerva who motioned for Hermione to sit down on the loveseat. Without delay Minerva made two cups of tea as well as a teapot appear, and then settled down in the open spot next to Hermione.

"It's so wonderful to see you professor! You haven't changed a bit", Hermione paused, and "You look fantastic!"

"Why thank-you", Minerva blushed, "But please call me Minerva, I am no longer your professor, I am you colleague and your friend."

"Sure thing, Minerva." Hermione said in a playful tone.

Minerva could not help but let out a chuckle. What's more, she could not help but observe how Hermione has changed in the years since she last saw her. She was no longer the modest, little girl she had been. No, now she was a woman. Her once wild, unruly hair was now tame. Her body was now very curvatious. She had transformed from a shy innocent girl to a beautiful young woman.

Somewhere during the middle of their conversation and their second cup of tea, Hermione realized something. Hermione was starting to become aware of just how much she had missed Minerva. She missed her smile, her laugh, her beautiful blue eyes, the way she dresses, her voice, oh she could just go on and on. She realized that the feelings she thought were in the past, came back full force when she saw Minerva. Back when Hermione was still in school, she had blocked her feelings for her mentor because she knew nothing could or ever would happen. The feelings that she tried so hard to hide away, just came right back and Hermione knew at that moment, she was undeniably still head over heels in love with Minerva McGonagall.


	2. Inside Hermione and Minerva's heads

Chapter 2:

Inside Minerva and Hermione's Heads.

It was getting late, so Hermione and Minerva finished their tea and cleaned up. Minerva escorted Hermione to her rooms and they gave each other a hug and a kiss on each cheek. After saying goodnight, an exhausted and perplexed Hermione went right off to bed. Minerva on the other hand, went back to her rooms and thought about what had just transpired.

"It was so good to see her again, but why was she acting so nervous? Her hands were a shaky and her voice was trembling, and why on earth was she blushing when I complemented her. Maybe it was just my imagination, but when I accidentally brushed her hand with mine when I was reaching for the teapot, her trembling got more intense and she turned bright red!", Minerva thought to herself.

Perplexed by the thoughts racing through her mind, Minerva went into the bathroom and drew a warm bath. She delicately removed her clothes, swept her hair up into a tight bun, and gently slipped into the warm and calming bathwater. She was trying to relax; her mind was finally empty, when all of a sudden Hermione popped right back into her thoughts.

"Wow! She really did look amazing!" Minerva thought again.

"No! Stop thinking about her Min. She could have anyone she wanted and I am sure she would not want you. Then why was she blushing and acting so nervous when I accidentally touched her? More importantly, why was she acting so anxious when we were just sitting next to each other? I am sure I am just overreacting, or maybe I just love her so much that I wanted her to do those things and it was all in my imagination. Oh just forget it you old fool! There is no way that that amazing, breathtaking and caring woman would ever, ever want you!"

Minerva was in an even higher state of depression now. She drained the bathwater that was supposed to give her comfort and made her way onto the bedroom.

She threw on the first pair of pajamas she could find, they were leopard print, and crawled into bed. Sleep and dreams came almost instantaneously.

Hermione was sound asleep when all of a sudden she heard her bedroom door open. She darted for her wand on the nightstand.

"Who's there?" She whispered into the darkness.

"It's only me.", Minerva said in a soft voice.

"Is everything ok? Is something wrong?" Hermione questioned in a concerned tone.

"No everything is fine; I just needed to see you." Minerva replied.

"About what? I mean it is not that I do not enjoy spending time with you Min, because I do. It's just that it's 3:00 in the morning and I'm utterly exhausted." Hermione said.

"I just missed you is all." Minerva mumbled.

Minerva sat down on the bed next to Hermione.

"Besides, I needed to tell you something." Minerva said.

"What is it Min?" Asked Hermione.

"I don't know quite how to say this. Hermione but I cannot stand being away from you. I want to be near you all the time. I love you Hermione!" Minerva declared.

"Oh Minerva! I love you too!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione pounced on Minerva. Their bodies were entwined with one another. Their lips met and they both let out a sigh of pure bliss. Hermione kissed down Minerva's neck, to her collarbone, down through the middle of her chest, all down her stomach and then back up to her lips where she began. They lavished each other with kisses and caresses. Just as things were getting intense, Hermione heard a loud beeping noise, which sounded as if someone was blowing a whistle right in her ear.

Hermione had opened her eyes and sadly realized that it had all been a dream.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hermione said as she screamed into her pillow, "I can't believe that was all a dream! It seemed so real, and of course I would have to wake up just when things were getting interesting!" Hermione said aloud to herself.

Glancing at the clock, Hermione noticed it was already 1:00 pm. Still groggy from sleep, Hermione staggered into the bathroom to take a shower; just feeling the hot and steamy water rolling down her back made her mind feel at peace. The warmth of the water was just what she needed to wake up and calm her jittery nerves. After her relaxing and soothing one-hour shower, Hermione dried off and decided to figure out what to wear for her dinner "date" with Minerva. She fumbled through her suitcases and clothes were flying everywhere. After 45 minutes of rummaging through all her clothes, she finally decided on a black lacey tank top, with a black blazer and blue jeans. She was relieved she had found something to wear, but was not so relieved when she saw the mess that had accumulated on her floor.

"Great, I only have 3 hours to get ready and now I have to clean up this mess!" Hermione said.

She reluctantly picked up every single article of clothing and hung them in her new closet. Now she only had 2 hours to get ready. Hermione plugged in her curling iron. While she waited for it to heat up, she put on some lip balm and painted her nails a deep shade of plum. When the iron was ready, she curled her hair into loose elegant curls. She pulled her hair back and up so that it rested on the back of her head and held it in place with a dazzling bejeweled clip. It was around 5:30 when she finished getting ready. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, made sure her hair and clothes were perfect or as near perfect as she could get. Then she made her way to McGonagall's rooms.

When she at last found herself at those giant mahogany doors, she felt absolutely nervous. She was about to turn back when she found herself knocking and the door. Before she could run away, the doors opened. Standing in the doorway was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. A vision of beauty wearing a while tank top with lace trim underneath a buttoned medium blue cashmere blazer, and a pain of light blue jeans.

"Right on time Hermione." Minerva said as she smiled, "You look very nice."

"Thank-you, you look very nice as well." Hermione replied.

Both of them blushed.

"Well come in, I just set the table and supper should be ready momentarily." Minerva said.


	3. Conversations over dinner and tea

Chapter 3: Conversations at dinner.

As Hermione walked inside, she spotted that the lights were very dim. She glanced up and was shocked to see that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. She also noticed that the dinner table was incredibly elegant. Complete with two Sandalwood scented candles, her favorite scent, in striking antique candelabras.

"Wow", she exclaimed," Min this is completely amazing!"

" Why thank-you Hermione", Minerva said," but I cannot take all of the credit. I had some help."

"What do you mean?" Hermione inquired.

No sooner than that was said, did Dobby stroll in from the kitchen.

"Dobby!" Hermione exclaimed," It's so nice to see you!"

"Hello Miss Granger", Dobby said," It's very nice to be seeing you again as well."

"When will supper be ready Dobby?" McGonagall asked.

"Whenever you are ready for it Miss.", Dobby responded.

"Well I think we are ready right away, I am absolutely famished!" Minerva stated," Are you about ready for supper Hermione?"

"Oh yes", Hermione replied," I'm starved!"

"Please sit down misses." Dobby said.

He pulled out each of their chairs so they could sit down. "Enjoy", Dobby said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

It was a meal fit for a Queen. It took Hermione a minute to take in all the intoxicating smells. There was so much food she did not know where to start: Not to mention a bottle of red wine.

"This looks absolutely amazing!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well I hope you enjoy!" Minerva replied

"Let's toast!" Hermione exclaimed," To good health, amazing friends, and excellent company!"

Minerva blushed for the second time this evening.

"Cheers!" Minerva replied.

Their glasses clinked together and their eyes met. For about three seconds their gaze was unbroken, nothing existed in this moment. Then all of a sudden, Minerva immediately looked down at her plate.

"So Hermione", Minerva started," You must've really loved and missed Hogwarts to want to come back and be a teacher."

" Oh yeah", Hermione replied," I have truly missed it here! The ambiance is so warm and inviting and friendly, not to mention the staff."

Minerva smiled knowing precisely to whom she was referring," You've missed it here that much?"

"Absolutely", Hermione exclaimed," I miss being a student here so much. So being able to come back and teach kids something that I love is such an incredible opportunity and I can never thank-you enough!"

"Well we are certainly lucky to gain not only such a brilliant professor, but a magnificent person as well." Minerva said

Hermione laughed softly and flashed Minerva a big smile.

"Well, how about some tea?" Minerva asked as she motioned towards the living room.

"That would be lovely", Hermione agreed.

Minerva and Hermione stood up and made their way into the living room. They both took a seat on the love seat since the couch was being occupied my Minerva's three cats. After she was situated, Minerva, with a wave of her wand, made two cups of tea and a teapot appear.

"God this reminds me so much of my school days!" exclaimed Hermione," Do you remember those tea's we used to have after classes had ended? Those always meant so much to me, not to mention they gave me an excuse to spend extra time with you."

"Aww, I'm flattered", Minerva replied," I very much enjoyed out get togethers as well."

"You were so wonderful and so nice, god I had the biggest crush on you," Hermione said as if it was common knowledge.

"Really?" Minerva said inquisitively.

"I don't know how you couldn't have noticed", Hermione replied," Practically everyone in the school knew, It was rather obvious."

"Wow, I am really very flattered!" a shocked Minerva replied.

"I suppose it started in the middle of my third-year: and at the beginning of my fourth-year, the first day of school in fact, I just knew that I was completely and utterly in love with you. Then somewhere near the end of my fifth-year, I realized that you would never feel the same, so I banished the thoughts. For the rest of my school years, after I graduated and left, and up until yesterday actually, I was content with being just your friend. But truth be told Minerva, those feelings never really left and seeing you again made me realize that I still love you."

Hermione placed her hand on Minerva's knee.

Millions of things were racing in and out of Minerva's mind. She didn't know what to think or do." Had Hermione really just declared her love for me?" Minerva was beside her self. All she could think to do was to kiss the young witch, which is actually all she wanted to do.

Minerva placed her hand over Hermione's and Hermione leaned in closer to fill the little gap there was between them. As their lips met, Minerva could fell the warmth and electricity that seemed to move through them. Hermione all too quickly pulled away.

"I am so sorry Minerva; I must've got caught up in the moment." Hermione said," Please forgive me, I am so sorry I completely lost control. I should go before I screw up our friendship completely, if I haven't done so already."

Hermione arose from her seat beside the older witch. A hysterically crying Hermione darted towards the door, swung it open and was gone: Leaving a very dazed Minerva in her wake. Once again, Minerva sought comfort in a hot bath, and once again, her bath did not soothe or comfort her. Millions of thoughts raced through Minerva's mind.

"My gods that kiss was mind-blowing! I have never felt so alive in my entire life. What would make her think she has ruined our friendship? Couldn't she tell that I wanted that kiss just as much maybe even more than she did? Apparently not or she would not have reacted the way she had. Oh gods what am I to do?"

Just then a voice inside Minerva's head barked at her." What is wrong with you, you old fool! Go after her and tell her how you feel before everything is ruined!"

Minerva leaped out of the bathtub. She seized a towel, not even bothering to change. Still sopping wet she raced down the corridor towards her old office.

When Hermione reached her quarters, she locked the door and flung herself onto the bed. Crying terribly, she asked herself what she had just done.

" Hermione what were you thinking", she said to herself," Admitting you had a crush on her is one thing, but telling her you still love her and then bloody kissing her! Oh God, she will probably hate me and never talk to me again, I know if I were her I would not talk to me again. I mean the look and her face was just so...horrified and traumatized! Nice job Hermione, you screwed up big time!

As Hermione continued to lecture herself on what an idiot she had been, she unexpectedly heard a knock at the door. She hastily stopped crying in order to hear who it was. She was shocked to death when she heard that beautiful and unmistakable voice say

"Hermione..."


	4. Dreams Do Come True

Chapter 4: Dreams Do Come True

Hesitantly, Hermione unlocked the door allowing a breathless Minerva to burst inside.

"Hermione …" Minerva panted, "I… I"

"Minerva, what is it are you all right?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I ran all the way up here", Minerva continued.

"Minerva that's eight flights of stairs!" Hermione exclaimed, "What would make you do such a thing?"

Still gasping for breath Minerva answered "I…I needed to tell you something, it couldn't wait.

"What is it Minerva, is everything ok?" Hermione asked.

Minerva, who had finally regained her breath, sat on the couch and gently pulled Hermione down beside her.

"Well", Minerva began, "Since you declared your love for me earlier, I figured

now would be a good time to proclaim mine."

Hermione was astounded. Nothing besides a dazed but happy look showed upon her face. Her mouth tried to form words but Minerva put her fingers to Hermione's lips.

"Let me finish love. You see when you were a student I too had feelings for you. Knowing that you were my student not to mention you were so much younger, I banished my thoughts. I felt extremely blessed to have your friendship even if that is all I could ever have. Naturally, when you told me how you felt earlier, I was rather surprised. I never in my wildest dreams even imagined that you would ever reciprocate my feelings. When you kissed me, it was the most magical thing that ever happened to me. The moment you pulled away thinking you ruined our friendship and ran out the door, I did not know what to do. Nevertheless, I am here now and I guess all I wanted to say is that…well…I love you Hermione! I have loved you for a very long time."

"Minerva, I…I don't know what to say." A bewildered Hermione confessed.

"Then don't say anything and kiss me." Minerva said in her most seductive voice.

A voice that Hermione thought her strict professor did not even have, let alone that she would be hearing it.

"Oh Minerva, I desire nothing other than to kiss you," Hermione said as she pulled Minerva into a tender embrace and kissed her passionately.

She moved away from Minerva's lips and kissed her forehead, then gazed into Minerva's eyes. Without a word from either of them, they both stood up and wandered over towards the bed. They now stood at the foot of the bed, both with mischievous looks on their faces.

"It's a tad warm in here", Hermione said flirtatiously, "don't you agree?"

"Well allow me help you cool down a bit." Minerva said as she tugged Hermione's tank top off over her head. She then kneeled down, unbuttoned Hermione's jeans, and slid them down her legs. Hermione was now in nothing but her bra and underwear; all Minerva could do was take in the sight before her.

"You look like you're dying of heat in that towel, let's see what we can do about that shall we," Hermione said playfully.

With a flick of her hand, Minerva's towel slid down the curvatures of her body and landed in a pile at her feet. Minerva was completely unclothed and Hermione could not believe her eyes. She had constantly dreamed about her professor and what her body looked like, but those thoughts were nothing compared to the actual thing.

"You know Min", gasped Hermione, "I don't think I've ever seen a more exquisite sight. You look absolutely divine."

Minerva blushed for the third time that night.

"Nor have I," replied Minerva who was blushing heavily, "Now I think it's time for me to unwrap you all the way."

Delicately, Minerva removed what was left of the clothing that remained on Hermione's body. Before Minerva could say anything, Hermione laid her on the bed and lowered herself on top of her. She kissed Minerva attentively on the lips. Minerva let out a soft whimper. Hermione made her way down Minerva's body, lavishing her neckline, collarbone and abdomen with kisses. Her lips were barely grazing Minerva's skin, but the sensation that Minerva felt was almost unbearable. Now very tenderly, Hermione made love to Minerva, bringing her into the heights of passion. Minerva was tremendously enjoying every single moment and finally she could not go any longer. Her back arched and she cried out Hermione's name as the bliss consumed her. Hermione climbed up next to Minerva and they held each other. After several minutes, Minerva regained her strength and now she wanted to show Hermione how much she loved her. Minerva kissed and tenderly caressed Hermione's body. She showed Hermione the same pleasure that just moments ago she had made her feel. In the blissful aftermath of their lovemaking, Hermione and Minerva just lay in bed entwined with one another. Hermione, who was lying in Minerva's arms, looked up and kissed her lover on the cheek. Minerva placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead and said

"Sweet dreams love"

"Sweet dreams my Minerva"

"I love you"

"I love you too Min"

Minerva fell asleep within minutes. However, Hermione was savoring this perfect moment and she did not want anything to interfere with it, not even the drowsiness that was slowly claiming her. She tilted her head up and gazed at Minerva as she slept. She felt Minerva's warm breath on her skin and detected a slight snore every now and then. Hermione had never seen Minerva so serene, so unaffected by the stress put on her by people and the world. She herself had felt at peace. She felt protected, safe, and so loved by just being there in Minerva's arms. Hermione pulled her lover closer and they lay like that all through the night. They were intertwined with one another, holding each other and never letting go. Right before sleep claimed Hermione, she realized just what had happened.

Hermione sighed, "Dreams do come true", and she drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
